


What's in the Box?

by SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo



Series: Tales of Haikyuu [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo/pseuds/SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo
Summary: A seemingly normal day gets turned upside down when Akaashi's boyfriend, Bokuto, brings a sealed box to school and refuses to tell anyone what's inside. What ensues next includes a secret operation, a wild goose-chase, and a bonding moment that Akaashi would not soon forget. But he wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Tales of Haikyuu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	What's in the Box?

“Bokuto?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why do you have a shoebox?” 

Bokuto stood in the doorway to the team’s locker room with a brown, duct-taped shut shoebox in his hands. He glanced around at the confused faces of his teammates whose gazes were all fixated on the box and smiled. 

“It’s a surprise!” 

“Okay, I’m probably gonna regret asking this,” one of Bokuto’s teammates, Konoha, started with a small wince. “But what kind of surprise?” 

“Don’t worry, it’s a good one,” Bokuto replied as he moved towards his locker and carefully set the box down at his feet. Then, in the quietest of voices, Bokuto added, “I hope.” 

“What do you mean, “you hope?”” Bokuto turned his head to see Konoha looking in mild panic back at him. Around the room, the rest of the boys had similar expressions on all their faces. 

“Bokuto-san,” the team’s setter, Akaashi, calmly chided while Bokuto undid the padlock on his locker and swung the door open. “Can you please tell us what the surprise is?” 

“Not yet, it’s not ready,” Bokuto nonchalantly replied as he placed his belongings into his locker. 

“What do you mean “it’s not ready”?” Konoha pressed. The rest of his team gave each other worried glances, but they were lost on Bokuto as the boy gingerly slid the shoebox on the bottom shelf of the locker. He softly patted the top of the box, smiling to himself, before closing the locker and replacing the lock. 

“Bokuto.” Bokuto turned to face his teammates and saw them all looking very sternly back at him. There was a brief moment of silence as the boys all stared at each other before Konoha spoke again. “What’s in the box?” 

“ _ Nothing _ ,” Bokuto firmly insisted as he walked towards the locker room door. “I’ll show you guys when it’s ready, I promise.” 

With that, Bokuto left the group of bewildered and more than slightly concerned boys behind and headed towards the gym for the start of morning practice. As he walked away, he could hear the furious questions and exclamations of concern coming from his team, but his mind was too fixated on the contents of his box to really notice. 

__________

“Bokuto, I swear to god, tell me what’s in the box right now or I’ll tell Akaashi that you were the one who wrecked his lit report,” the libero of the team, Komi, threatened as he and Bokuto walked to class from the locker room. Bokuto held the shoebox tightly to his chest, his arms wrapped securely around it. He was careful not to jostle it too much as they walked, keeping it as level as he possibly could. 

“Sorry, but, he already knows it was me,” Bokuto easily replied, scrunching up his face and sticking his tongue out at his scowling teammate. 

“Come on,” Komi pleaded, the door to their homeroom coming into view. “What is it? Give me a hint.” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because.” 

“Bokuto.” 

“Yes?” 

“Stop being an ass. Just give me a hint.” Bokuto hummed to himself and looked up to the ceiling. The two boys quickly reached their homeroom and, as they walked inside, Bokuto looked to Komi and responded. 

“No.” 

“Bokuto!” 

But Bokuto only flashed Komi a smile before making a beeline to his desk on the other side of the room. Komi gawked at Bokuto as the teacher walked in and instructed the class to take their seats. Bokuto gently set the box down on his desk and stared excitedly at the top of the lid as if something would pop out at any moment. 

The teacher took his place in the front of the room and greeted the class before taking attendance. Komi threw suspicious glances at the enthralled Bokuto the whole while, nearly missing his name being called. Bokuto didn’t look up from his box for the entirety of the homeroom, and Komi never stopped glancing at Bokuto. 

Class dragged on one hour, then two, then three, until, finally, the bell for lunch rang. Komi quickly packed up his bag, but as he stood up to face Bokuto, he saw that the ace had already zipped out of the classroom. Komi gave an exasperated sigh as he pulled out his phone and shot a text message to the groupchat that he and his teammates had made after practice. 

_ Akaashi, you’re up _ \-- Komi. 

_________

Akaashi slipped his phone into his pocket and sighed. Truthfully, he had hoped to have a relaxing, idle chatter filled lunch with his friends. Unfortunately, his mischievous boyfriend had decided to bring a “surprise” packed in a suspicious shoebox that morning and refused to tell anyone anything about the contents of said box. Akaashi wasn’t too concerned about it, at first, but Bokuto’s adamance about not revealing the “surprise” pushed Akaashi to participate in “operation: what’s in the box” that he and his teammates had undertaken after practice. 

Akaashi walked down the hallway, his lunch bag tucked under his arm, towards the exit that led out into the school’s courtyard where the team usually eats lunch together every day. The plan was for Akaashi to question (interrogate) Bokuto in private for the first half of lunch before the rest of the team would arrive to continue the questioning (interrogation). But when Akaashi got to their lunch spot, he saw that Rai, Bokuto’s neighbor, childhood best friend, and all-star libero for the girl’s volleyball team was already there. 

Rai was sitting next to Bokuto, taking a bite out of her sandwich as Bokuto laughed at something that she had said. The shoebox sat on Bokuto’s lap, and he had one hand placed protectively on the lid. When Akaashi approached the duo, Bokuto beamed up at him, looked down at the free spot on the ground beside him, then looked back to Akaashi. 

“Hey, Akaashi,” Rai greeted as Akaashi took a seat next to Bokuto. “Did you manage to redo your lit paper in time?” 

“Just barely,” Akaashi replied, casting Bokuto an annoyed side glance that made Bokuto chuckle nervously. 

“Sorry, again,” Bokuto said, bumping Akaashi’s shoulder lightly with his own and pressing a quick peck to Akaashi’s cheek in an attempt to placate the boy. “I promise to put away your laptop next time before filling up water balloons.” 

“Or how about not filling up water balloons in the library using water bottles,” Rai commented with a smirk. 

“That too,” Bokuto conceded with a sheepish smile. 

Akaashi sighed and brought out a small bento from his lunch bag. He placed it on the ground in front of him and glanced at the shoebox in Bokuto’s lap. Suddenly, a small, sly smile broke out on Akaashi’s lips. 

“You can make it up to me by telling me what’s in the box,” Akaashi nonchalantly offered, casually opening his bento before looking back at Bokuto. 

Then, in a daringly uncharacteristic move, Akaashi placed his hand on top of Bokuto’s and gave it a light squeeze. Bokuto pursed his lips into a small frown and looked down at Akaashi’s hand holding his and interlocked their fingers. 

“But,” Bokuto started in a small, almost whiny voice. “It’s a surprise.” 

For a split second, Akaashi wondered if it was such a bad idea to just let Bokuto reveal the surprise on his own time, but when Rai snickered Akaashi decided against it. 

“Let Bokuto have his fun, Akaashi,” Rai said, popping the rest of his sandwich into her mouth. “It’s not  _ that _ terrifying.” 

“What do you mean?” Akaashi questioned, letting Bokuto’s hand go and quirking an eyebrow as a sense of dread sank his stomach. “Do you know what it is?” 

“Oh yeah. I was the one who helped Bokuto cut it off and wrap it up nicely,” Rai taunted with a wicked smirk. Bokuto glanced at her, a smirk on his lips as well, before looking back to a shocked Akaashi. 

“Don’t worry about it, Akaashi,” Bokuto slyly reassured, bringing the box closer to him and patting the lid. “It’ll be all ripe and ready soon. Probably by the end of the day.” 

“What do you mean “cut off”?” Akaashi asked with a mildly horrified expression on his face. 

“Hey, Bokuto,” Rai said, ignoring Akaashi’s question. “Do you remember that one movie? The one with Brad Pitt and Morgan Freeman?” 

“Se7en?” Bokuto replied with a smirk. “The one with the “what’s in the box” scene?” Bokuto quietly screamed the quote, dramatically mimicking how the scene played out in the movie.

“Yeah,” Rai said with just as mischievous a smirk as she peered over Bokuto at Akaashi. “Have  _ you  _ seen it?” 

“No,” Akaashi warrily replied. “What happens?” 

“Oh, it’s pretty gruesome. You should look it up.” 

“Oh god,” Akaashi quietly whispered to himself as he pulled his phone out and looked up the movie. 

He found the Wikipedia page and quickly glanced over the plot of the movie, growing evermore worried with each word he read. At the end of the synopsis was a detailed description of the movie’s plot. Akaashi paused a moment, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to read, then carefully read over the plot. 

“What the fuck?” Akaashi sputtered out, whipping his head towards the cackling duo. Akaashi rarely ever cursed, which made his reaction ever more amusing to the two conniving students. “Do you have a decapitated head in there?” 

“Oh,  _ no _ ,” Rai deviously replied, her words dripping with sarcasm. “We would  _ never _ do something like that.” 

“Yeah, Akaashi,” Bokuto added, attempting to stifle his laughter. “We would  _ never _ do something like that.” 

“Guys,” Akaashi pleaded, eyeing the box carefully. “Please tell me it’s not the decapitated head of some poor animal in there.” 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Bokuto chided, patting the lid and smiling sweetly at Akaashi. “I bet it’s gonna be pretty shocking.” 

“Yeah,” Rai continued, pursing her lips in an attempt to stifle her laughter, “You’ll never forget it.” 

“Does anyone else know what it is?” Akaashi asked in desperation. 

"You mean “is anyone else an accomplice?”,” Rai laughed, packing up her trash and stretching her arms out in front of her. “Just the usual suspects.” 

“Of course,” Akaashi commented, opening the messaging app on his phone to shoot the most likely candidate for “the usual suspects” a message.

_ Kuroo-san, do you know what Bokuto-san has in the box _ \-- Akaashi. 

“Goodluck getting anything out of him,” Bokuto chuckled. “He’ll never sell us out.” 

Akaashi side-eyed the troublemaking duo when his phone buzzed with a response from Kuroo. 

_ Yeah _ \-- Kuroo. 

_ What is it? _ \-- Akaashi.

_ Can’t say _ \-- Kuroo. Akaashi scowled at his phone.

_ Why? _ \-- Akaashi. 

_ Because I’m not gonna sell out my best friend or my girlfriend _ \-- Kuroo. Akaashi’s scowl deepened, and he heard Bokuto and Rai start to laugh. 

_ Can you at least tell me if it’s a decapitated head or not? _ \-- Akaashi. 

_ I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough. It looked pretty near ready when I saw it this morning _ \-- Kuroo. 

“What’d he say?” Akaashi looked up at Rai and furrowed his eyebrows at her devilish smirk. 

“You’re all going to end up in jail some day,” Akaashi replied, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

“Probably,” Bokuto responded. “But you’ll bail me out, right?” 

“No.” 

“Oof,” Rai laughed as Bokuto pouted at his boyfriend. She clapped Bokuto on the shoulder and added, “That’s rough, buddy.” 

“Rai-san,” Akaashi said with a desperate look in his eyes at the smirking girl. “Please tell me you guys didn’t do anything illegal. Can you at least tell me that?” 

Akaashi tried to keep as straight a face as he could while Rai studied him closely. She narrowed her eyes and hummed as the three of them sat in silence. Finally, Rai smirked. 

“Would you even believe me if I said “no”?” 

“I--,” Akaashi started. Suddenly, Akaashi’s mind went blank, and he shut his mouth. Bokuto and Rai laughed at his reaction, and Rai stood up and stretched her arms high above her head. 

“I’ll see you guys later, I promised my captain that I’d help figure out the starting roster for our next practice match,” Rai said as he picked up her things. She flashed Bokuto and Akaashi a bright and devious smile before walking off. 

“Oh, that reminds me too,” Bokuto started as he packed up his own things. He carefully set his box down on the other side of him where Rai had sat, stood up, and quickly picked the box back up before Akaashi could try to grab it. “I need to go talk to Coach about setting up another practice match with Nekoma.” 

“Wait--” 

“See you later,” Bokuto interrupted with a smirk. Before Akaashi could say anything else, Bokuto pecked Akaashi on the lips before speedily walked away with his box carefully held in front of him, leaving a stunned, confused, and wildly concerned Akaashi behind. 

Akaashi watched as his boyfriend disappeared back into the school building, his mind racing with thoughts of the conversation he had just had with Rai and Bokuto. He wracked his brain for any possible and believable idea of what could be in the box, praying to whatever god there was that it wasn’t an actual head. 

But the more he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t a head, the more he started to believe it was. Especially when he considered the insane shenanigans that Bokuto and Rai would often get into. And when Kuroo was added to that mix, the daring duo became the terrifying trio who, in their latest prank, created an elephant toothpaste bomb that had stained the Nekoma courtyard pink and earned the trio a 2-week suspension from their respective clubs’ practices. 

“Hey, Akaashi.” Akaashi looked up to see the rest of his team walking towards him. Their expressions ranged from anticipation to slight dread as they took their seats around Akaashi. Once everyone was situated, Komi spoke again. “So, did you find out?” 

“Not… exactly.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Have you ever seen the movie Se7en?” 

“Yeah--  _ oh god _ .” 

“Yeah.” 

___________

A tense silence filled the locker room as Akaashi and the rest of his team changed into their volleyball uniforms. Furrowed eyebrows and nervous glances colored the faces of each boy, and, with each passing second, the tension grew heavier and heavier. Suddenly, the locker room door swung open, and Bokuto froze in the doorway, box in hand, as all the boys’ heads whipped towards him.

“Bokuto, what’s in the box?” Komi shouted before Akaashi or any of the other boys could say anything. But Komi’s sudden outburst broke the proverbial dam, and the room was instantly filled with a cacophony of questions and demands. 

“Just tell us!” 

“Why won’t you tell us what’s in there?” 

“I swear to god, Bokuto, if it’s a head, I  _ will _ call the police!” 

“Bokuto-san, please tell me what’s in the box.” 

“Woah,” Bokuto muttered, stumbling backwards and curling around his box as if to protect it from a sudden storm. “Calm down, guys, it’s really not that big of a deal.” 

“Are you serious!? You and Rai literally spent all of lunch hinting that it’s the corpse of  _ something _ , and you’re telling us it’s not that big of a deal?”

“Why are you freaking out?” Bokuto questioned, a rising terror in his voice. “It’s  _ nothing _ !” 

“Then tell us!” 

“It’s not ready yet!” 

“Bokuto!” 

Then, in one perfectly orchestrated motion, all the boys rushed towards Bokuto. Bokuto let out a small yelp and bolted away, holding the box out in front of him as if trying not to tilt or jostle it more than it was already being jostled. He bounded down the stairs that led up to the locker room, jumping down the last five, and sprinted towards the gym. Behind him, he could hear his teammates screaming his name and demanding that he show them what was in the box. 

As Bokuto neared the gym, he saw the girl’s volleyball team approaching from the opposite direction, and his eyes locked onto Rai. He sped up and shouted her name, making her look up. A flash of surprise followed by shock and terror crossed her features as Bokuto ran up to her with the rest of the boys stampeding closely behind. 

“Here, take it” Bokuto sputtered out, shoving the box into Rai’s arms. “Run!” 

“Bokuto!” Rai took one look at the enraged boys, spun around, and dashed off as Bokuto tried to block the boys with his body. 

“Guys, calm down!” Bokuto shouted, grabbing Konoha by the back of his shirt and Komi by his arm. But the two boys easily ripped their ways out of Bokuto’s grasp and followed the rest of the team as they raced towards the retreating Rai. “Guys! Stop!” 

“Rai!” 

“You’re gonna hurt it!” Bokuto pleaded, sprinting forwards to catch up to the rest of his team. Rai was a decent distance ahead, but the boys were quickly closing the distance. She glanced over his shoulder, the box held out in front of her much like how Bokuto had had it, then pressed forwards. The sound of feet thundering against pavement and the screams and shouts of all the boys echoed in the air. 

“Rai!” Suddenly, Rai dashed to the right, stunning the boys for just a second. But that slight delay was just enough for her to pull ahead. Seconds later, the school’s fenced tennis courts came into view. Rai sprinted through the open door, slammed the gates shut, gently placed the box on the ground behind her, placed her hands on the door, and leaned her whole weight against it. 

“Dude!” 

A moment later, Rai jolted backwards as the boys crashed into the gate. Shouts and screams resounded all around as Rai desperately tried to keep the boys from pushing the gate open. Her chest heaved up and down, and she glanced up to see Bokuto’s back as the boy tried to defend the door against his crazed teammates. 

“Guys, chill!” Bokuto shouted over the raised voices of his teammates. 

“Seriously! Knock it off!” Rai added, her words coming out in between gasps for air. 

“Tell us what’s in the box!” 

“Fine!” Rai screamed. Suddenly, all commotion ceased in its entirety, and Rai looked up to see that all the boys were staring pointedly at her as they all huffed and puffed in an attempt to catch their breaths. 

“Okay, then,” Konoha started. He swallowed thickly and breathed harshly before continuing, “Tell us. What’s in the box?” 

“You guys are shitheads,” Rai irritatedly spat, slapping her hands on her hips and glaring at each one of them. “If Fish is dead, then I’m coming after all of you.” 

“Fish?” Akaashi questioned, taking a step forward and looking confusedly at Bokuto. “Is it a fish?” 

“No, it’s  _ name  _ is Fish,” Bokuto replied, his face falling and a small frown on his lips. “I wanted to show you after it was all hatched and stuff because I thought we could let him go together as a team.” 

“Hatched?” Akaashi looked bewilderedly at Rai who continued to glare back. “Is it an egg?” 

“No.” 

Rai reached down and picked up the box. As she carefully removed the duct tape from around the lid, Bokuto stepped aside and opened the gate. He quickly moved to Rai’s side and took the box from her hands while she pulled off the last of the tape. At the same time, the team walked onto the tennis court and crowded around Bokuto and Rai. 

Bokuto carefully cracked open the lid and peered inside, his teammates all waiting for him to reveal Fish with bated breath. Suddenly, Bokuto gasped and threw the lid open, laughing and jumping up and down. 

“Oh my god! It’s hatching!” 

“What is it?” 

Bokuto extended the box out towards the boys, beaming with pride and excitement. The boys all pushed forwards, shoving each other out of the way as they all tried to look at what could be hatching. 

“Wait, is that a butterfly?” 

“Yeah!” 

The boys all looked at Bokuto in shock, their mouths agape and their eyes as wide as saucers. Next to Bokuto, Rai stood with her arms crossed and her shoulders shaking in silent laughter. They looked between Bokuto, Rai, and the hatching chrysalis, confused beyond belief. 

The chrysalis hung precariously from a sawed off branch that was nestled securely across the shoebox. Beneath the chrysalis was a pile of tissue paper meant to protect the chrysalis should it fall off the branch from, for example, a wild goose chase. 

The fiery orange wings of the butterfly poked through the translucent walls of the chrysalis, which swung back and forth as the little butterfly tried to break its way out of its shell. Its black body was a quarter of the way out, and its legs wiggled furiously as it tried to claw the rest of the way out.

“Come on, Fish,” Bokuto encouraged as he gently set the box on the ground. “You can do it.” 

“Let’s go, Fish, let’s go,” Rai chanted as she sat criss-crossed in front of the box. Bokuto joined her as did the rest of the team, everyone’s eyes fixated on the small butterfly. 

The chrysalis continued to wiggle back and forth, stopping every so often as Fish would pause his endeavor to break free. Seconds quickly turned into minutes as the volleyball players all watched Fish be born into the world. 

“Guys, practice is starting.” Everyone’s heads whipped around to find the boy’s team manager and Rai’s team captain standing at the entrance to the tennis courts. Rai’s captain furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards the group as she asked, “What’re you guys looking at?” 

“Hey, cap,” Rai said, scooting to the side on her butt and patting the ground next to her. “Come see. Fish is almost here.” 

“Oh, is it hatching already?” 

“Wait,” Komi started, gawking at the girl’s team captain as she took a seat next to Rai. “You knew?” 

“Yeah. Our whole team knows,” the girl casually responded. “Rai told us about it earlier.” 

“Dude,” Komi started incredulously, turning towards Bokuto. “Why didn’t you tell  _ us _ ?” All the boys stared at Bokuto as he smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

“I wanted to surprise you guys,” Bokuto started. Then, he turned to Akaashi, who had taken a seat next to Bokuto, and smiled. “I’ve never seen a butterfly hatch before, so I wanted everyone to watch together.” 

“Oh,” Akaashi quietly said, his tone filled with guilt and surprise. 

“Yeah,” Rai interjected, crossing her arms and quirking her lips to the side in a frown. “So, I repeat. You guys are all shitheads who almost killed Fish. Don’t think I’ll let you off the hook for this.” 

“You should’ve just told us what it was!” Konoha defended as a look of worry and horror crossed everyone’s faces at the thought of Rai’s punishment, which would undoubtedly be an extremely unpleasant prank. 

“Bokuto wanted it to be a  _ surprise _ . What part of “surprise” do you not understand?” 

“Then why did you make it seem like it was a dead animal or something?” 

“Because I thought it would be fun to fuck with you guys. How was  _ I _ supposed to know that you would go apeshit crazy.” 

The boys all looked guiltily at each other before turning to Bokuto and giving a collective apology for not trusting the boy and almost hurting Fish. 

“It’s okay,” Bokuto reassured with a smile. “No harm, no foul.” 

“Guys, look!” Rai’s captain exclaimed, pointing to the box. 

Everyone’s attention was immediately captured by Fish once more as it finally managed to break out of its chrysalis. Fish hung upside down from its chrysalis, its wings twitching slightly as they elongated into beautiful, heart shaped figures. The brilliant orange contrasted elegantly with the white specks, and was made even more vivid in comparison to the jet black outlines of the wings. 

The volleyball players watched, absolutely enthralled as Fish tentatively fluttered its wings. The flutters started off small, almost hesitant. But, before long, the movements became smooth and graceful. 

“I think it’s about to fly away,” Bokuto whispered, leaning forwards until his face was just a foot away from Fish. 

Then, as if on cue, Fish beat its wings and flitted away, dancing in the air as it left the comfort of its make-shift, shoebox home. The players all watched it fly higher and higher before it flew off to the side and into the distance. It landed on the top of the chain link fence and stayed there, almost as if it were saying goodbye to its caretakers and almost killers. 

“Bye, Fish!” Bokuto said, waving ecstatically at the butterfly. “Have a good life!”

“See you around, Fish!” Rai added, waving herself. “Make sure to come and visit when you can!” 

Fish lingered for a second longer before it flew away. The group of amazed teens watched in wrapped interest until Fish disappeared from sight. They sat in silence for just a moment until Akaashi spoke. 

“Thanks for showing us Fish,” Akaashi said to Bokuto, a soft smile on his lips. “It was a great surprise.” 

“Yeah,” Komi agreed, a bright smile on his lips that mirrored the rest of the boys’. “That was really cool, Bokuto.” 

“I’m glad you guys liked it,” Bokuto replied, swaying side to side and bumping Rai and Akaashi with each movement. 

“Where did you two find it?” Akaashi asked, quirking an eyebrow at Rai and Bokuto. 

“Bokuto, Kuroo, and I were at the park the other day and saw it hanging from a tree,” Rai started, leaning back onto her hands. “Bokuto said he’d never seen a butterfly hatch before, so we got a saw and a shoebox to cut it down and keep it.” 

“I was watching it all week,” Bokuto said, glancing around at the others. “And this morning I sent a picture to Kuroo, and he said that it looked ready to hatch. I didn’t wanna miss it, so I brought it to school.” 

“Oh,” Akaashi replied with a smile. “Well, I’m glad none of us missed it.” 

“Yeah,” Komi added. The rest of the team agreed and thanked both Bokuto and Rai for keeping Fish safe from their wild antics and accusations.

“So, I hate to break up this lovely moment,” one of the Fukurodani managers said as she stood up and brushed her butt off. “But coach is gonna be pissed if you guys don’t get your asses to practice right now.” 

“Right,” Bokuto replied. He jumped up and grabbed the box off the ground, closing the lid and tucking it under his arm. “Let’s go!” 

The rest of the players stood up and followed Bokuto out of the tennis courts, chatting excitedly about Fish and wondering if any other chrysalises could be found in the trees surrounding the school. Akaashi, Rai, and Bokuto walked side by side at the front of the group, laughing and commenting on how crazed the boys had gotten over Fish. Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand in his free one and started swinging their arms back and forth.

“Kuroo’s gonna lose his shit when I tell him what happened,” Rai chuckled. “So is Yui.” 

“Well, next time,” Akaashi started, looking at Bokuto. “Do you think you could skip the whole “what’s in the box” game and just tell us? Or, at least, tell me?” 

“Eh,” Bokuto replied with a shrug. “No promises.” 


End file.
